Sabrina Prelati
Sabrina Prelati ''(サブリナ・プレラッティー; Saburina pureratti)'' is a new transferred high school student in Kuoh academy and a supporting character in DxD: Black. The descendant of the priest and occultist François Prelati, Sabrina is a master of the Dark Arts who uses her powers and abilities to escaper punishment and authorities, she's one of the many abnormal, beings and humans without any explanation for their powers. Appearance Sabrina is a beautiful, pale-skinned, buxom young woman of slightly-bellow average height and curvey, with golden eyes and long, dark purple hair tied into a ponytail using a white tie. After so many years in contact with the Old Ones and the Necronomicon, Sabrina developed some inhuman traits such as frog-like eyes and a serpentine tongue, her internal organs being also modified to the point the ressemble mini-Old Ones. Being a student of Kuoh academy, she wears the typical uniform of white lined shirt with black skirt and ribbon-tie. Indoors and at home, she usually wears fancy victorian-like clothes which corresponds with his european roots, or even sometimes just a robe and undergarments. Personality History Not much in known about Sabrina's past. She's the current heir of the fortune left by the infamous priest and ocultist François Prelati, a close friend of the soldier-turned-monster Guilles de Rais who said he could summon demons and partook several times with Guilles' own sick experiments and pervertness. She's the oldest member of the current generation os the Prelati, only followed by her little sister Emmanuelle. For some reason, her parents had to move from Italy to Japan in order to escape a 'pesky little pigeon'(In fact one of the current Seraph), and enrolled her in Kuoh academy. Powers & Abilities Unhuman Anatomy - 'Because of her constant contact with the realm of the Old Ones and knowledge about their origins and powers, Sabrina's body has morphed and mutated to such an extend that her entire body possesses a different anatomy than a normal human's despite still maintaining such state. As such, she can survive any form of poison, acid, radiation or every kind of mutation on a cellular level. However, becaus of those, Sabrina is also unable to eat normal food and some traits of Old Ones has been passed down to him, such as his unusually long tongue and amphybian-like eyes. '''Immense intelect -' being raised by ocultists and developing her own ways with the knowledge she gathered with the Necronomicon have given Sabrina an immense intellect which can be considered on the same level of a genius. She's well versed on several mythos and parts of history and possesses a level of intelligence enough to come up with strategies and escapes on a whim in order to keep her profile low. '''Master Magician - Other then basing all of her magical knowledge regarding the Necronomicon, Sabrina also has a vast knowledge about regular magics which proficiency ranges from Black magic, White magic, Norse magic, Fairy magic, binding magic, and teleportation circles. She has also a great knowledge in obscure spells and curses. Master of the Dark Arts -''' Sabrina is considered the master of the Dark Arts, an obscure, mythological, even forgotten type of teaching that instead of one's link to the nature or imagination like simple devil or conventional magic, it draws power from the Dawn of Times, a realm by the borders of the universe where the old ones, Ancient deities older than time itself, lies. By the cost of her sanity and physical health, she is one of the few humans who were able to draw continuous power from the Dawn of Times, being able to use an exclusive array of spells and summonings that differs from any kind of spell in existence otherwise, therefore impossible to predict or even go against. Equipments The Necronomicon The '''Necronomicon(ネクロノミコン; Nekuronomikon) is a book ,which is said to look like it was made from human skin and be heard moaning in despair and pain, containing ancient information about the old ones, Ancient deities born before even time itself, and how to contact them from any realm and even draw power from them. What makes it even more puzzling than other spellbooks is that its origins and creator are unknown. Despite the original one being sealed away and all other forms of it being destroyed once found around the world, Serpico has a nigh-exact copy of the original one which is said to have been passed down from generation to generation to his family in order to study it. With it, Serpico is able to open portals and extract knowledge and powers directly from the Realm of the Old Ones, enabling him to perform several feets such as an accelerated regeneration, the darkest forms of magic and spells and even be able to summon mini-Old Ones to serve as his familiar and fight his foes for him. However, such as happened with others that have tried, he's prone to go insane and become an Old One himself, which them might damn him to the realm of times. Trivia *Images and appearance based on Mikan Tsumiki from the Danganronpa series. *She is named after the titular character of the tv series Sabrina the Teenage Witch. *Despite her inhuman anatomy, Sabrina states several of her organs are still or at least modified human's own, such as her uterus. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Humans (Black) Category:Magicians (Black) Category:Abnormalities